The First
by IronManisawesome
Summary: In the beginning Tony and Steve hated each other, couldnt stand being around each other but after a few months together and one night it all changed...
1. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

Tony Stark was in Afghanistan and his military escort on their way to present a new weapon when all of a sudden a missile (from his own company) exploded right next to him. Shards from the missile landed in his heart arteries. Some amateur surgery was made and an "arc reactor" as he calls it, was implanted in his chest. When he got home he began to improve it and decided that he would make a weapon to help the military services instead of making artillery that harms evil and good, he made suit that only defeats evil, he calls himself...*dramatic pause* IRON MAN!

Once he got home after the conference he went straight down to his workshop and wouldn't come out till about 3:20 a.m. He has such an obsession with his suits and perfecting them. During The Avengers initiative Tony finally gets to spend some not so much quality time with Steve Rogers, the Super Soldier his dad, Howard Stark, made. Tony and Steve were bit unfriendly towards each other at first but later they become pretty good friends, when Tony wad little he didn't want to dress up as anyone else but Captain America, so why shouldn't they be friends. After The Avengers move in Tony gets to spend even more time with Steve which is good for Tony. After a few months of spending actual quality time with Steve, Tony gets... butterflies in his stomach... No not butterflies, it was more of a "tingly feeling", although it wasn't that either. Tony couldn't make out what that feeling was, but it was definitely a good feeling. Steve was such a tall and handsome man, and Tony found it adorable when Steve was trying to be technologically smart but actually wasn't and always seemed to mess up the phone Tony had made for him. One beautiful twinkly night, as Tony makes his way to his room at about 2:00 a.m., sees Steve sitting on his bed. Due to Tony's curiosity, he enters the room to see what's up. "Hey buddy, what's going on?" Tony asks in his most caring tone. Steve looks a bit surprised that Tony actually wanted to help him out considering that he can be so conceded at most times, Steve finally answers, "I heard that Peggy died today", Steve turns and digs his head into the pillow, small sobs came from the pillow as Tony just stood shocked and feeling ever so sorry for the poor man. Steve had been through so much in a short time of about year: First he drove a plane into the arctic where he had then be frozen for about 70 years, he was also late for his dance with Peggy, and now there will be no way of ever getting that dance again. Tony rushes to his side and tries to comfort him in any way possible; he tries talking (that didn't work out to well), but what can you say to someone who got frozen in I've for 70 and lost the love of his life... It's not like Tony knows how that feels. In the end. Tony just stays there, next to Steve until Tony falls asleep, and so does Steve. The both of them don't notice when or where they fell asleep they just did. In the morning Pepper goes to find Tony and wake him up but can't find him anywhere. She looks in every room, and then she opens the door to Steve's room... Pepper was so embarrassed that all she could do. Was blush. She walked out of the room quietly and closed the door behind her. She walks into the main living room where everyone else is and Bruce asks "Did you find them?"  
"Yup" answers Pepper.  
"Where are they?"  
"Sleeping" as Pepper finishes her sentence of one word she walks out of the room, embarrassed.

About an hour later, at around 9:30, Steve wakes up to Tony's arc reactor digging into his chest uncomfortably. He turns around to see what that pain was and suddenly sees Tony, asleep like a rock, hugging him. In Steve's mind there was one thought and one thought only, "This is the best morning ever." What Tony didn't know was that that feel that he had had was the feel of love, but he didn't want to admit that to Steve, but Steve knew already. He knew because Tony had been working on a project that he couldn't seem to solve (which is amazing since he is so intelligent) and got frustrated, he went over to his bar and made himself a drink... then another... And another, until he had finished the whole bottle of Schnapps. At that point Tony had absolutely no idea what he was doing, or saying. While intoxicated he slammed Steve's bedroom door opened and, with his shirt unbuttoned said "Steve, lately I've been having these really strange feelings for you... You know what! I'm just gonna go ahead and say it! Steve" he said with possession "I love you!" Tony then leaned in and kissed Steve... On the mouth... Passionately. Steve was in shock, he had no idea what to do, so he did what he thought he should do which was: Return the kiss. Steve had loved Tony ever since he woke up and saw him, standing tall above him when they retrieved him from the ice, Tony was wearing his Mark VII suit which made him seem even more handsome. Steve loved Tony, Tony loved Steve it was perfect.

Steve's eyes were locked on to Tony's. They were both awake and both in shock. Even though this is what they wanted and more it was still... Tony was the first to say something "Oh my god! Steve, I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again, it's just that you looked so sad and I wanted to- No! I HAD to do something 'cause you know what?! I love you!" Tony's heart was beating at about 200 beats per second. Tony was just standing there, shirt off completely and amazed at he had just said. Steve looked at him with a serious face for a moment, but then he turned it into a smile and said "I know, I love you too." Steve walked around the bed standing at about 6'0" and stood in front of Tony, grabbed him close, tilted his chin up and proceeded to kiss him. Tony was now the one who didn't know what to do, the man that always knows, doesn't know anything. It's as if Steve's kiss brainwashed him. But then someone came up behind them, and that someone was Clint. He had opened to see if Steve was okay since he usually wakes up at 6:00 a.m. Clint is stopped in his tracks, staring. Steve pulls away quickly and walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Clint (or anyone) wouldn't have expected that from him, Captain America, he always seemed so innocent. Tony just stood there looking at Clint and Clint looking back. Clint began to walk backwards out of the room. Tony walked over to the bathroom door and asked Steve if he was okay. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" answered Steve. Tony then, trying to make the situation a bit happier said "really I thought the most embarrassing moment was when they injected you with the Penicillin and you- never mind, you know you're going to have to come out sometime right? And face everyone?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say at this moment. Steve opens the door and his face is flushed red and so is Tony's.

What could they do now? Clint has probably already told everybody about what happened. Tony walked to his own room to change in to day clothes. Steve did the same and then proceeded into the main living room where everyone else was. They both walked into the living room ,and just as they thought Clint had already told everyone. As soon as Steve saw them he tried to exit the room but Tony had grabbed him and everyone else yelled for him not to leave.

"What do you want?" Steve snapped.

Natasha decided that she would answer this one since the only other person there was Clint, the tattle-teller "We just wanted to tell you that we don't mind if you guys are dating, I-"

"DATING?!" interrupted Tony, "What do you mean _dating_?"

"Well yeah, Clint told me that when he… uh… _walked in_ on you guys he must have assumed you were dating…".

"Umm… Could you excuse us for a moment?" Steve pulled Tony away to ask him something hes been wanting to ask for a while.

"What is it Steve?"

"Tony" Steve says while beginning to blush again "will you be my…uh… boyfriend?" Steve gave Tony a faint but adorable smile.

"Steve… I thought you would never ask!" Tony said with glee.

"So is that a yes?" Steve asked innocently.

They both entered the living room again, this time feeling not so embarrassed. "Yup." Tony said triumphantly. "We're dating."

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After their big announcement things couldn't have been going smoother. Every day they were closer.

Tony, being so tech-savvy, decided he would teach some now things to Steve so that he could feel more comfortable in his new world. Tony started off with something basic such as using a touch-screen. At first Steve was a bit… scared? He thought that he might touch something he wasn't supposed to and erase Tony's entire files containing blueprints for his suits, tower, etc… Tony wasn't stupid, he made J.A.R.V.I.S put away those files in an electronic safe so that no one could enter and/or do anything to them. Tony started off with some basic touch here, touch there games; he then moved on to some dragging; then painting; and eventually Tony taught him how to use an iPhone. At first Steve didn't know what to do to with it. Tony explained to him a few things here and there. One time, Steve came up to Tony with his phone in hand, the phone was practically on fire. He handed it to Tony. "What the hell have you been doing with it?" Tony asked placing the phone in his mini-fridge.

"I was just playing some games and it said that I had to go to the settings to change something but I couldn't find where that was and I started touching random things and-… I don't know…" Steve said lowering his head like a puppy when it's being scolded.

'Oh Steve… what am I going to do with you?" Tony said. He reached for his the handle of his mini-fridge and grabbed the now cooler phone. He started playing around with some of the settings 'till the phone restarted. The phone began to cool down almost immediately. "Is it fixed?' Steve asked. "Yeah, obviously; I checked and I saw that were downloading like twenty apps at the same time; the phone can handle it, don't worry Steve Jobs made sure of that, would you look at that he has the same first name as you." Tony said with a small smile on his face. Tony turned to Steve and saw that he had a blank face "Who's 'Steve Jobs'" Steve asked as he approached Tony's desk.

"Steve Jobs is the creator of Apple." He saw that Steve still had a blank expression on his face. "Ok. Let me break this down for you." Tony said as he grabbed the iPhone and showed it to Steve, "This phone here is called an iPhone, it comes from the company 'Apple', which was started by a very intelligent man named Steve Jobs"

"Oh. Ok, well… where is he now?" Steve asked.

"Well buddy, right now he's with your friend Bucky."

"He's dead? What?! When did he die? How did he die?" Steve asked nervously. Steve being so new to this era wanted to know everything and since Tony practically new everything Steve always asked him all of his tech. questions.

"Woah there! Calm down it's not such a big deal." Tony said leading him upstairs to the living room. "Jobs died of pancreas cancer and he died last year on October 5. He was a really smart man, pretty cool too. There's a book about him if you wanna know more" Tony explained.

"Poor guy. Hey, do you think you can get me that book?" Steve asked knowing that Tony would say yes.

"Sure, would like a Nook so-" Tony looked at Steve and then decided he would just get him the hardcover version. "Never mind" Tony said to finish his last sentence.

Tony and Steve both layed down on the couch to watch some T.V. Steve, being eager to learn more about technology, decided he would grab the laptop Tony had bought for him and search up some stuff to practice typing. The first thing he searched up was 'Tony Stark'; he found many webpages if him, most were blogs; those pages mostly said that he was Iron Man, blah, blah, blah. He then proceeded to search himself up, but he forgot to delete his previous search so in the search bar it said: Tony Stark Steve Rogers. He looked through the scroll down bar and something caught his eye; that something said: Steve and Tony fanfic tumblr. Steve clicked on it, but when the page opened up he was wide-eyed. It was a drawing of Steve and Tony… on a bed… on top of each other… having sex. Steve's face was as red as one of Tony's suits.

Tony turned and saw Steve's face "Oh my gosh, Steve! What happened?" Tony said with a small giggle.

"This… is… the most… disturbing thing I have _ever_ seen!" Steve said with his mouth agape. Tony walked over to Steve's side and turned the computer screen so that he could see more clearly.

"What the fuck?" Tony said.


End file.
